He venido a cambiarte
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Haruna a sido traicionada por alguien muy querido para ella lo que causo un tremendo dolor en su corazon y acausa de eso no ha vuelto a confiar en nadie, pero llegara alguien para cambiar eso pero, ¿que pasaria cuando el traidor regresara a a vida de Haruna? pasen, lean y descubranlo y no olviden dejar reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola! He vuelto con otra historia de nuestra pareja favorita de Inazuma eleven Haruna x Fubuki aunque este solo será un pequeño prologo de la historia porque tengo seco el cerebro y ahorita mismo no tengo muchas ideas bueno ya sin más el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece si lo hiciera todos ellos estarían casados con sus respectivas parejas y no con las basuras lo único que es mío es el OC de Haruhi.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

**Haruna P.O.V**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde lo sucedido y desde ese entonces no he vuelto a confiar plenamente en nadie salvo en mi hermano, mi familia y mis amigos que son los que me han estado cuidando desde ese entonces a que nadie me haga daño, como él se atrevió a hacerlo.

Hoy es un dia común y corriente odiado por todos, así es hoy es Lunes el peor dia de la semana, normalmente me levanto con pesadez este día, pero hoy siento que será diferente al de los demás, siento como si hoy mi vida fuera a cambiar drásticamente. Me fui directo a la ducha y tomo me un baño rápido, me puse mi uniforme del instituto Raimon que consiste en una falda corta color beish, una blusa color crema adornada por un listón de color naranja. Me arregle el cabello suelto que lo tenía hasta os hombros y como de costumbre mis gafas rojas arriba de mi cabeza.

Baje las escaleras y me dirije hacia el comedor, tome una tostada con mermelada de fresa y un jugo de naranja, me cepille los dientes, me despedi de mis padres y Sali de mi casa y me fui hacia el Instutito, en el camino me encontré con mis mejores amigas Aki y Haruhi.

**Nadie P.O.V**

Aki: hola chicas! ¿estudiaron para la prueba? Yo si estudie, bueno medio la verdad

Haruhi: yo sinceramente no, jamás estudio para los exámenes –dijo en un tono muy relajado y confiado

Haruna: yo si estudie no me quiero arriesgar además ese profesor me odia –dijo ella con un toque de drama en sus palabras-

Aki: si, claro te odia se nota –dijo esto con sarcasmo en sus palabras-

Haruna: lo se! –luego de unos minutos llegaron al instituto y se dirigieron a su salón, Haruna era un año menor que ellas pero por su gran rendimiento en la escuela, decidieron adelantarla un año-

Endo: chicas! Por aquí! –haciendo señas con las manos para que se asercaran-

Aki: hola Endo-kun, ¿estudaste para la prueba?

Endo: S….no =.=

Kido: hay Endo si seras, si seras –en tono deseperado pues Endo era un caso perdido y mas en matematicas-

Endo: que soy ¿el que?

Haruhi: no se si sos o te haces

Endo: que me hago ¿el que?

Goenji: no, esta comprobado eres

Endo: ¡ QUE SOY EL QUE?

Haruna: ya no importa mejor vámonos a sentar antes de que el profesor venga –todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, Aki, Haruna y Haruhi estaban juntas por lo que pasaron hablando un raro hasta que llego el profesor-

Profesor: muy bien alumnos espero que hayan estudiado este examen el 20% de su calificación y les advierto no esta nada fácil

Todos: ¡HAY NOOOOOOO! –todos estaban empezando a decir sus oraciones para poder salir bien-

Endo: _porque a mí! La regué, Dios si me escuchas has que al profesor le de un ataque cardiaco y suspenda el examen –_el ya estaba preparando su propia tumba-

Profesor: bueno alumnos pueden comenzar –todos se ponen inmediatamente a escribir y luego de pasar 50 tortuosos y largos minutos por fin termino el examen-

Endo: voy a reprobar, voy a reprobar, voy a rerobar –golpeándose la cabeza contra el pupitre-

Aki: tranquilo Endo-kun ya veras que vas a pasar –tratando de darle animos al chico-

Fudo: es cierto, con suerte pasaras con 6 jaja –solto una leve risa-

Hiroto: no digas eso fudo que le preocupas mas de lo que ya esta

Nagumo: pues debería

Suzuno: ya cállate Nagumo

Haruna: aunque debo aceptar que estuvo muy difícil el examen

Rika: ni que lo digas yo casi no termino

Endo: yo no termine –todos caen estilo anime- me faltaron dos

Haruhi: hay Endo pero esas eran las mas fáciles de todas

Endo: pero yo no entendí

Profesor: chicos siéntense por favor –todos se sientan- hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno

¿un nuevo alumno? –pensaron todos los del salón al mismo tiempo

Profesor: por favor pasa adelante y presentate –la puerta se abre-

¿?: hola chicos mi nombre es….

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Bien hasta aquí el capituo de hoy lo siento si estuvo algo corto pero como les dije antes estoy corta de ideas y se me seco el cerebelo, ¿Quién será el nuevo alumno?, ¿Quién traiciono a Haruna? . ¿quieren que haga continuación?, ¿Quién me da helado?, ¿me callo ya? XD bueno ok ya, espero sus reviews, criticas constructvas, amenazas de muerte, etc, etc. BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien volvi y como lo esperaban el 2 capitulo de he venido a cambiarte, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y es propiedad de level-5, si fuera mi abria aun que sea un poco de yaoi. Lo unico que es mio es el OC de Haruhi, el OC de Karina Hideki es propiedad de Tamiko Karina Hideki, disfruten el fic!

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Profesor: bien, porfavor pasa adelante y presentate con tus compañeros –se abre la puerta-

¿?: hola chicos, mi nombre es Shirou Fubuki me transifirieron desde Hokkaido de la sacundaria Harukken, espero que podamos ser buenos amigo –dijo con una calida sonrisa que podria conquistar a cualquier chica ganandose varios suspiros de parte de las chicas y varias miradas fulminantes de los chicos-

Profesor: bien señor Fubuki sientese al lado izquierdo de la señorita Haruna porfavor –la señala-

Fubuki: como diga profesor –se dirige hacia su puesto saluda a Haruhi y luego saluda a Haruna- hola mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Haruna: mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi, pero puedes llamarme Haruna mucho gusto

Fubuki: de acuerdo –dijo con una calida sornrisa- oye ¿me prodrias mostrar la escuela?

Haruna: por supuesto que si, te la enseñare durante el receso del almuerzo –las horas de clase pasaban muy lentas y aburridas que algunos se durmieron, otros hacian dibujos en sus cuardernos o solo pasaban las paginas, otros se pasaban papelitos para hablar, otros cotilleaban en voz baja, ya que eran muy pocos los que prestaban atencion en clase cuando finalmente escucharon el sonido mas dulce que puede haber, asi es…la campana del receso y salieron todos corriendo fuera del salon dejando al profesor hablando solo-

Endo: mmmmm, porfin acabo la clase estaba muy aburrida

Kazemaru: Endo ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Si tu eras uno de los que estaban dormidos -.-U

Endo: me lo conto un pajarito

Midorikawa: ahhhhh, estupido twitter

Todos: -.-U

Rika: oye haruna-chan ¿le mostraras la escuela a fubuki?

Fubuki: si, me dijo que me la mostraria durante el receso del almuerzo

Haruna: asi es para que pudieras conocer a todos, aunque creo que ya te conosen por que estubieron hablando durante toda la clase

Aki: pues asi parece

Suzuno: oigan, chicos! –dijo corriendo asercandose a los demas con alguien mas-

Haruhi: ¿Qué pasa Suzuno?

Suzuno: conoci a alguien de nuevo ingreso mientras compraba un helado, se las presentare –atrás de el sale una chica de 13 años-

Karina: hola a todos mi nombre es Tamiko Karina Hideki pero pueden decirme tami-chan o kari-chan como ustedes gusten –sonrie- -karina tiene el aspecto de Piel morena clara,cabello negro hasta el final del cuello (como el de aoi pra ser exactos)con una mechita de color dorada,lacio-ondulado,ojos negros,estaura de 1,64.-

Kido: hola, oye Karina a que curso vas? No te avia visto por aquí

Karina: es que yo soy un año menor que ustedes pues tengo 13 años

Haruna: igual que yo, solo que a mi me adelantaron un año

Haruhi: bueno kari-chan espero que podamos ser buenas amigas –sorie tipo Endo-

Karina: si, claro

Fubuki: eres de nuevo ingreso? Igual que yo

Haruna: oye tami-chan, si quieres nos puedes acompañar a ver la escuela junto con fubuki

Karina: no gracias, suzuno-kun ya se ofrecio a mostrarmela

Suzuno: asi es –dijo el mayor con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que no se distinguia muy bien-

Endo: kari-chan te quiero preguntar algo

Karina: si ¿Qué sucede?

Endo: tu….. ¿juegas futbol? *.* -todos caen estilo anime-

Karina: pues, si juego

Endo: que bien! Oye y tu juegas fubuki!

Fubuki: claro que juego, me encanta el soccer

Endo: Bien! Hay que hacer un partido algun dia

Haruna: si seria divertido – el receso transicurrion muy rapido para los chicos (nunca han sentido que las clases pasan muy lentas y el receso muy rapido? Yo si) hasta sono la campana de clases-

Karina: bien nos vemos luego en el almuerzo –se despide con su mano y se va-

Goenji: bien sera mejor que entrmos a clases –iban a entrar cuando el grupo de las "populares" paso-

Fuyuka: muevanse que vamos nosotras primero –pasa de lado de Haruna-

Natsumi: aun lado una belleza va pasando

Fudo: ¿Quién? ¿brittney spears? –dijo en forma de burla-

Natsumi: tu ya callate idiota – mira a goenji y sonrie- adios –en forma meloza-

Goenji: -le produce unas ganas de vomitar- waaaaaaa, creo que voy a vomitar

Haruhi: ehhhhhh, mejor entremos que creo ya me traume, uhhhh voy a tener pesadillas esta noche

Rika: ni que lo digas, ya somos dos –entran al salon de clases de quimica-

Profesor: bien chicos hoy tendran que hacer un trabajo en parejas y me lo van a entregar el dia lunes de la proxima semana, asi que hagan sus parejas pero como somos impares unos alumnos de primer año se les uniran –dicho esto todos salieron a hacer sus parejas que se formaron asi-

Haruna – Fubuki

Aki – Endo

Haruhi - Fudo

Suzuno – Karina

Kido – Goenji

Rika – Ichinose

Natsumi – Fuyuka

Nagumo – Asami

Toramaru – tachimukai

Profesor: su tema de trabajo sera de la accion y reaccion de los componentes quimicos, esto valdra el 15% de su calificacion, evaluare presentacion, experimento, informacion, calida y formato de entrga asi que mejor ponganse a trabajar.

Todos: Hai, sensei Ryuto –todos se ponen a planear sus trabajos-

CON RIKA Y ICHINOSE

Rika: bien entonces de que hacemos el rpoyecto

Ichinose: de nosotros claro, por que aquí hay quimica

Rika: hay mi cariñin

CON HARUNA Y FUBUKI

Fubuki: que te parese si lo hacemos del magnetismo

Haruna: pues me parece muy bien y tambien de atraccion

Fubuki: buena idea

CON HARUHI Y FUDO

Haruhi: y bien? De que lo hacemos?

Fudo: pues no tengo idea y tu?

Haruhi: que tal si lo hacemos de la mezcla entre los atomos?

Fudo: perfecto

CON KARINA Y SUZUNO

Suzuno: tienes alguna idea de que hacer?

Karina: pues no se mucho de quimica

Suzuno: pues yo te ayudare con gusto

Karina: gra-gracias –un poco sonrojada-

CON ENDO Y AKI

Aki: y bien Endo sabes que hacer? Verdad?

Endo: pues la verdad…..no

Aki: hay endo, tranquilo yo te ayudare

Endo: encerio? Gracias aki! –la abraza-

Aki: -sonrojada- n-no hay de que Endo

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Ok, fin del segundo capitulo y ahora las pregntas ¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿habra amor entre estas parejas? ¿natsumi quiere algo con Goenji? ¿alguna vez Endo aprendera quimica y lograra pasar su examen pasado? ¿les caen mal fuyuka y natsumi? ¿me callo? Ok yo repondo esa, si, bueno espero sus reviews o lo que sea que me quieran dejar adiosito, les mado besos!


End file.
